Feelings Of The Moon
by Mistress Saturn1
Summary: A mysterious person from Yue's past has returned. What will happen? *I've finally gotten my account back up so I'm re-posting my fic. Review!*
1. Prologue

Feelings Of The Moon By : Mistress Saturn  
  
Disclaimers & AN: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or Sailor Moon. Don't sue you wouldn't get much. Review and let me know what you think.  
  
Prologue  
  
They were at the park. They had all felt a strong power and decided to meet to talk about it. They were in the middle of their discussion when a silver feather with a gold crescent moon and a multi-colored eight pointed star on it fell from the sky. Yue and Kero immediately stopped and looked at it in shock. Sakura and the others looked at them and Sakura hesitantly said "Do you know what that is?" Kero nodded and looked at Yue as he said "She's coming back." Yue nodded and said "It seems that way but I won't believe it until I see her. We'll meet here again tomorrow night. She should be here then if it's really her." Then he flew off. Kero sighed and said "I guess you all want to know what's going on?" They all nodded and said "We're talking about Princess Serenity, Princess of the Moon Kingdom two thousand years ago and heir to the entire galaxy." The others looked at him in shock and Sakura said "How do you guys know her then?" Kero said "She and Yue were always together. They talked about everything and she went to him whenever she was upset or needed someone to talk to. They were in love with each other. But her mother engaged her to the Prince of Earth and on the night of the ball that was supposed to announce the engagement the Moon Kingdom was attacked and she was killed. Yue was heart broken and he became cold and emotionless. When we went back to Clow's mansion he locked himself in his room and rarely ever came out."  
  
The others looked at him in shock and Madison said "Poor Yue." They all silently agreed and then left to go home and sleep. The next day everyone was getting nervous because they couldn't wait for that night. When it was finally time to meet at the park they all met at the entrance and walked in together. They saw Yue already there waiting. They all stood by him and suddenly another feather fell. Yue looked up and everyone followed his gaze. They saw a silver light coming from the clouds. There was a flash of light and everyone covered their eyes. When they opened them they saw a woman in a short skirt and a white bodysuit with a silver sailor style flap. She had knee high silver boots and silver hair done up in two heart shaped buns. What shocked them the most were the silver sparkling wings that were coming from her back. She let her staff disappear. Then her outfit shimmered before it was replaced by a silk silver gown that fell to the floor in waves. It was outlined with gold trimming and they saw an eight pointed star on her forehead with an upturned gold crescent moon inside it. She opened her eyes and they all saw sparkling silver eyes with a bit of ice blue in them just like Yue's. They watched as she stared at them all and then rest her gaze on Kero. She smiled at him and said "Kero it's been awhile." He changed to his true form and charged her. He said "I'm so glad to see you." She nodded and continued to look around. That's when she spotted Yue. She froze and Kero moved away from her. Yue looked at her calmly and said "Serenity." She ran to him and hugged him tightly. She said "Oh my god. It's really you. I missed you so much."  
  
Yue slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her. He whispered in her ear "We'll talk later." She nodded and then looked at Kero. She turned around and Yue kept his arms around her waist. She said "Kero I have a present for you." She produced what looked like a candy bar. He smiled and said "Yes! Thank you!" Sakura said "It's just a candy bar Kero." Kero said "Yeah but it's from Jupiter. She makes the best food in the world." Serenity smiled and said "Actually I made it." Kero stopped eating and looked at her. Serenity hung her head and said "The others are dead. Except Saturn." Yue tightened his hold on her and she leaned against him. He whispered "Where's Saturn?" Serenity said "At my apartment not far from here. I left her there because I didn't want to put her in any danger. I didn't know if it was really you and Kero that I sensed." He nodded and said "Let's all go there and talk. I take it you adopted Saturn like the last time?" Serenity nodded and she closed her eyes. In a bright flash of silver light they were all in the living room of a very big and richly furnished living room. They heard a door open and watched as a little girl about thirteen years old come out. She saw Yue and ran to him yelling "Yue- papa!" The others were shocked by what she had called him and even more shocked when they saw Yue pick her up and hug her. Kero whispered to them "Serenity adopted Saturn because her parents died. Because of Serenity and Yue's relationship Saturn thinks of him as a father." Serenity smiled and said "Everyone have a seat. I'll make some coffee and tea." Then she went into the kitchen. Kero transformed into the stuffed animal again and sat down like Serenity had said.  
  
Sakura sat next to him and Madison took a seat by her. Li sat down near them and watched as Yue sat down on the love seat across from them with Saturn still in his lap. A few minutes later Serenity came back with a tray of cups and a pot of coffee and tea. She even had cream and sugar. She set it down and then said "Help yourself." She took two cups and poured tea in them. She handed one to Yue and then made another cup of tea which she gave to Saturn. She took the other drink of tea and sat next to them on the love seat. She sipped her drink and then said "Now then. I'm sure Kero told you about me and my past seeing how he can't keep his mouth shut. My name here is Serenity Cosmos. This is Saturn. Her name is Hotaru Cosmos." Hotaru nodded and continued to drink her tea. Serenity said "Well it's getting late. I take it you would all like to stay the night. Call your parents and ask them." She handed over a silver cordless phone. Sakura called and told her brother she was spending the night at a friends and would be home the next day. Li didn't have to call since he lived by himself. Madison called her house and left a message for her mother. Serenity made up rooms for everyone and then said "Well then. It's getting late. We should all get some sleep and talk in the morning. I'll show you to your rooms." She led them down the hall and showed them to rooms. Then she showed Yue where Hotaru's room was and they put her to bed. After they left Hotaru's room she showed Yue to a room next to hers and they retreated to their rooms for the night to sleep and wait for tomorrow to come.  
  
AN: So what do you all think? Like it? Hate it? Opinions and suggestions are appreciated. You can e-mail me at: Twindivas2@aol.com 


	2. Chapter 1

Feelings Of The Moon By : Mistress Saturn  
  
Disclaimers & AN: I don't own any of the characters. Reviews are welcomed.  
  
The next morning Serenity was up at dawn. She went jogging, then came home and showered. She changed into black flare pants and a silver turtleneck. She went to the kitchen and started breakfast. By the time it was almost finished she heard someone come up behind her. She turned around and saw Yue standing there watching her. She smiled and said "Good morning Yue." He nodded and walked up to her. He hugged her and whispered "Good Morning Serenity." Then he looked her in the eyes and slowly lowered his head towards hers. They met in a light sweet kiss. When they broke apart Serenity smiled and said, "I take it you slept well." He nodded and watched as she set the table. Then she went down the hall and woke the girls before going and waking Li. She woke Kero last and told him to wait until she was finished setting the table to eat. He pouted but nodded. When everyone was seated Serenity put a big plate of food in front of Kero and said, "Everyone can eat now." They ate and talked about a few things. Most were questions for Serenity. Hotaru smiled and said, "Are we still going Christmas shopping today?" Serenity smiled and said "Of course. I still need to get you some new clothes too. Your starting to outgrow them all." She looked at the others and said, "Would you all like to come?" They nodded and left to get ready. When everything was cleaned up and Serenity finally got Yue to change and let his wings disappear, they left. They all climbed into Serenity's dark purple van and headed out. When they got to the mall all the girls were excited while the guys were just getting bored. They stopped in several stores and bought clothes and other stuff like decorations for the apartment. Serenity put it all in her sub space pocket except for Hotaru's stuff, which she put in hers. Then they decided to stop for a break and get some lunch. While they were sitting and eating their food Sakura asked "Serenity, do you have a job of some sort around here?" Serenity nodded and said "I own a company but it's not in this town. It's a computer company. We make state of the art computers and software. We're based in California and there are a few others around the world. Our main building is in Europe. London actually." Madison said, "Eli lives in London Sakura." Serenity said, "Who is he?" Yue said "He's Clow Reed but in the body of a fourteen year old boy." Serenity nodded and then looked thoughtful. She said "I have to go to London for a meeting soon. Would you all like to come? We can go and see Clow. I haven't seen him in almost two thousand years." They all looked excited about going to London and said they would ask their parents. Li agreed to go if the others could go. They left to finish their shopping. When they got back to Serena's she used her magic to decorate everything and put everything away. The presents were wrapped magically and put under the tree. Then Serena said, "Let's get you guys home. It's starting to get late." They nodded and Hotaru said "I'm gonna stay here and unpack my stuff. I'll see you in a little while. Bye everyone. I'll see you soon." They all said bye to Hotaru and Li said, "We should get going." They walked down to the parking garage and Serena led them to a black mustang convertible. She said "Hop in." Sakura, Madison, and Li sat in the back while Yue got in he passenger side. Kero flew into the back and sat in Madison's lap. They went to Sakura's first. Serena walked her to the door and went in with her to discuss the trip with her father. Tori was a little shocked that Yue was sitting out in the car in black slacks and a white dress shirt on under a black leather jacket. When he saw Serenity he blushed and sat down to listen to her explain the trip to their dad. Her dad seemed a little hesitant to agree but finally said Sakura could go. Sakura thanked her dad and then hugged Serenity before going up to her room. Serenity said goodbye and left. They took Madison home next and Serenity explained it to her mom. Her mom agreed when she found out that there would be bodyguards there for Madison's protection. Madison went upstairs to call Sakura. When Serenity got back in the car she said, "Well Sakura and Madison can come with us. So I take it your coming as well Li?" He nodded and when they pulled up to his apartment building he got out and said goodbye to them. They went back to Serenity's and put Hotaru to bed before going to Serenity's room. They sat on a small sofa in there in front of the fireplace holding each other before they went to bed. They next couple of days passed quickly with Serenity and Yue getting closer and Hotaru became good friends with the others. When it was finally the day before the trip it was decided that everyone would stay at Serenity's because they had to get up early for their flight in the morning. Serenity took the van to get everyone so all the luggage would fit. When she got to Sakura's she got out and walked up to the door. She knocked and waited for the door to open. Sakura had called about two days ago saying that she wanted her brother to come with them and Serenity had agreed that he could come. Tori opened the door and let her in. Then he called up the stairs "Hurry up monster! Serenity is already here!" Serenity heard Sakura coming down the stairs and then heard her yell, "I am not a monster!" She ran over to Serenity and hugged her. Then she said, "Did Yue and Hotaru come with you?" Serenity shook her head and said "No. They are waiting back at my place." Tori said, "How long is Yue going to stay in his true form? I haven't seen Julian in a couple of days." Serenity said, "Julian is Yue's other form isn't it?" Tori nodded and Serenity said "I'll fix it all when we get back. Now let's go. We still have to pick up Madison, Li, and his cousin MeiLin." They put their stuff in the back of the van and then said goodbye to their dad before they left. On the way to Madison's Sakura said, "Did you know Ruby and Spinner too?" Serenity nodded and said "Yeah. Not as well as Yue and Kero though." They pulled up to Madison's and Serenity got out. She went up to the door and got her and then helped her put her things in the back. Then they headed to Li's apartment where they picked up him and MeiLin. When they got back to Serenity's they took everything upstairs and Serenity said, "Everyone has the same rooms they had last time. MeiLin will be with the girls and Tori will have Yue's room." Then she pulled Yue down the hall and into her room. About ten minutes later everyone was in the living room when Serena came out with both Yue and Julian. Sakura stood up and said "Wow. How did you do that?" Serena said, "I used my power to split them." Julian and Tori left to go to Julian's to pack him some clothes. Yue sat down in a chair by the fireplace. Serenity walked over and sat on his lap and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and then Serenity stood up saying, "I'm going to rearrange Tori's room so Julian can sleep in there." Then she left. When Tori and Julian got back Serenity said, " Julian is going to share your room Tori. After you put your stuff in there come join us for tea and coffee." They nodded and Tori showed Julian where to put his stuff. When they came out they took a cup from the tray and Tori poured himself some coffee while Julian got tea. Serenity poured two cups of tea for herself and Yue and made Hotaru a cup of tea. They all talked and ate before they went to their rooms for the night. They needed plenty of sleep so they would be ready for their flight the next morning.  
  
AN: So do you like it? Hate it? If you have any opinions or suggestions mail them to me at Mistress_Saturn@mindless.com. 


	3. Chapter 2

Feelings Of The Moon By: Mistress Saturn  
  
AN: I don't own anything but the plot. Please Review.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The next morning everyone was woken up by Serenity and Yue at six. They all showered and dressed and came out to see the table set for breakfast. They all sat down and Serenity put the food on the table. Then she and Yue went to get ready. When they came back out Serenity cleared the table and put the dishes in the sink. She washed the dishes and put them away before saying "OK everyone. Gather your things so we can get ready to go. We'll be taking two cars so everyone will fit."  
  
Everyone went and got their stuff and met Serenity by the door. They left and she locked it behind them. She led them through the garage to her black convertible and her dark purple van. She said "Ok. Tori, Julian, Madison, and MeiLin will take the van. Yue, Sakura, Li, Hotaru, and I will take my car. We'll head to the airport and park. Then we'll meet at the front desk." They nodded and everyone put their stuff in the trunks of the two cars before getting in and driving off. They met at the front desk in the airport and then headed to their flight gate. They put their luggage on the rack that would load it into the plane and then took their travel bags and boarded.  
  
Since the seats were four in a row they put Madison next to the window so she could look at all the sites. They put Sakura next to her so they could talk. They put Li next to Sakura so they could talk about the Sakura Cards. They put MeiLin next to Li so she would have someone to talk to also and also because she didn't seem to like Sakura and Madison very much. Serenity, Yue, Julian, and Tori sat in the row in front of them. The seats were positioned so that one row faces the one in front of them. That way they could all keep an eye on the kids. The plane ride was about fourteen hours.  
  
When they finally landed Serenity said "Alright. Let's wait for the plane to clear a little to get off. That way we aren't pushed or rushed along. Take your time getting up and stretch a little. Yue and I will get the travel bags down and hand them out." Yue got their bags and Serenity handed them out. Then they all started to get off the plane that was almost empty. When they got off they got their things and then headed out of the airport where they saw a limo waiting with a man holding a sign that said 'Ms. Cosmos'. Serenity walked over to the man and spoke with him for a few minutes. Then their stuff was loaded into the trunk and they all got in. They talked about the flight the whole way to the hotel. When they got there everyone but Serenity and Yue stared at it in shock. It looked like a palace. Serenity said "Come along."  
  
They walked up to the desk in the large lobby and the desk clerk had a few bell boys go and get their things. They were taken to the top floor, which was all booked for Serenity. She let them all pick rooms and Sakura and Madison decided to share a room. MeiLin decided to share with them also because she didn't want to be alone. Li picked a room next to the girls. Serenity said, "My private hotel room is at the end of the hall. Yue and I will be staying there. Tori, you and Julian can have any room you like. It's about ten here. We'll unpack and meet in the lobby in one hour. Make sure you reset your watches. After we all arrive we'll go and get an early lunch. Then we'll plan something to do."  
  
They nodded and Serenity and Yue headed to their room. An hour later everyone met in the lobby and Serenity said, "Would you like to eat in the hotel restaurant or go out somewhere?" They decided to eat out somewhere so Serenity called for a limo and they drove to a little cafe. They sat outside at a big table and talked about the city and the places they wanted to see while they were here. When they were finished they paid and left. They walked around for a little while looking at the sites.  
  
Serenity looked at Madison and said "Madison did you bring Clow's address?" Madison nodded and handed her a piece of paper. Serenity called for their limo and then told the driver where to go. When the limo stopped they got out to see a huge mansion in front of them. Madison said "Wow. This place is huge." Serenity walked up to the door and rang the bell. Ruby opened the door and when she saw them she said "Come in." She closed the door and turned to face them. When she finally saw Serenity she said "Oh my god. Your back. How is that possible?" Serenity smiled and said "Where is Clow?" Ruby said "Follow me. Maybe you can help him. He seems to have falling ill for some reason. We can't figure it out but it seems that the power your mother gave him disappeared and it made him ill."  
  
Serenity suddenly frowned and said "Where is he? I must see him immediately or it will be too late." Ruby quickly showed them to Eli's room and when they walked in Serenity said "Oh my." Eli was lying in his bed. He looked exactly like Clow except he was younger. He was pale and looked like a ghost. Serenity ran over to him and said "Clow?" Eli opened his eyes slowly and looked at Serenity. He smiled softly and said "Serenity you've finally returned. It's so good to see you one last time." Serenity stood and said "You can't leave. Not when I finally got to see you again." She held her hands in front of her and in a flash there was a glowing crystal in her hands. Yue gasped and Kero said "It's the Silver Crystal."  
  
Serenity held it over his body and closed her eyes. On her forehead the eight-pointed star and with her crescent moon appeared on her forehead and she transformed into her princess dress. Then in another flash she was in her Sailor Uniform. Ruby backed up and gasped.  
  
Kero said "She didn't tell us she was Cosmos!" Sakura and the others looked at him and Sakura said "What's wrong with that?" Kero said "Sailor Cosmos is the legendary scout. She is said to have the powers of all the scouts in the cosmos and she is the most powerful being alive. She is the ruler of the Cosmos. She is the solitary scout that is said to stand and fight alone." Everyone looked at her in shock and when the glowing disappeared Serenity set the crystal in the orb at the top of her staff that appeared. She turned to the others and they all saw cold silver eyes staring back at them. She said "He will be fine now. He needs a little rest." They nodded and in a flash Serenity was standing there in her regular clothes. She sat in a chair by Clow's bed and looked at him. Ruby said "Are you alright Serenity?" She looked at them and they saw that she looked tired.  
  
Yue frowned and walked towards her. He picked her up and said "Ruby do you have a room she can rest in? The crystal took some of her energy." Ruby nodded and led everyone out of the room. She showed them where to put Serenity and Yue stayed with her. Then Ruby took the others to the dinning room for tea and coffee. They saw Spinner sitting in there. Kero yelled "Hey Spinner!" Spinner looked up and saw Kero. Then he said "Oh no it's my worst nightmare." They all sat around and talked. Ruby and Spinner were shocked when they heard that Serenity had split Julian and Yue.  
  
They talked for about an hour and then went to check on Serenity and Yue. When they walked in they saw Serenity sitting up and talking to Yue. She got up and said "I would like to see Clow please." Ruby nodded and they walked down a couple of halls and down to a door. Serenity opened it and walked in. She sat in the chair by Eli's bed. She looked at his face and said "He's so young. But he still looks the same." Yue walked over to her and said "I know. Kero and I couldn't believe it was him at first." Suddenly they heard a groan and looked to see Eli opening his eyes.  
  
AN: So what do you think? I think this chapter turned out a little badly. Review and I'll have the next chapter up soon. Questions and comments can be sent to: Mistress_Saturn@mindless.com Thanks! 


	4. Here's an update for you

Author's Note :  
  
Hi everybody. This isn't an actual chapter. I was just wondering if anyone wanted me to continue with this story or not. I've been really busy with my college classes lately but now that it's started to get easier I have more time to write. So if there are any people who wish for me to continue this fic then let me know. You can leave a review for it or send me an e-mail at Saturn Tenshi@aol.com. Thanks!  
  
~Mistress Saturn~ 


End file.
